Lurking
by Evangeline Christabella
Summary: Very different from events in movie. Madame Giry/Erik. New characters. New story. There is a growing threat in and around the Opera Populaire. Everyone is in danger, and a scapegoat is needed. Everyone blames the Opera Ghost...


**Lurking**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters. A lot of the characters that will be encountered in this fanfic are my own creation. Sorry if they offend or bore you. Sorry if anything in this story offends or bores you. I had to write a story involving Madame Giry/Erik. I worship Miranda Richardson, and Gerard Butler is one of the hottest guys ever!! I love Lilian Beckon, the writer. Peace.

Axelle Giry was nothing like her sisters. Well, sister. Meg was her sister by blood. Christine had shown up after her father, the famous Swedish violinist had passed away. Axelle had been twelve at the time, Christine and Meg had been seven. Once Christine had shown up, Axelle realized she had been replaced within a matter of hours. Meg, who used to follow her around and worship the group she walked on, started spending all of her time huddled in corners with the new girl, whispering and giggling. The newest addition to their happy single parent family was adored by her mother, who rarely showed affection to anyone, even her and Meg. She let her into her ballet academy, and then accepted Meg as well. Axelle never wanted to be a dancer, so when they would all be practicing, she would find one of the stage hands, and invite him up into their flat that was above the opera house.

Her mother, Antoinette Giry, or Madame Giry, discovered that Christine Daae and Meg had natural talent. She adored their obedience and their desire to learn and succeed and be the best dancers they could be. They were the most dedicated children she had ever seen, and though she didn't give them preferential treatment over the other dancers, she did show her adoration in private. She loved the girls, and eventually, Christine was more of a daughter to her than Axelle was.

At least that's how it seemed. Axelle saw how dedicated Christine and Meg were, and she laughed at how obedient they were. Everyone was slightly afraid of her mother because she was strict, and people didn't test her for that reason. Christine and Meg were the perfect sutdents, the perfect daughters. They were perfect angels. But Axelle was nothing like her sisters. They obeyed the rules, and she defied them.

Even now, she crept behind the set, watching the Opera Populaire cast practice. Antoinette had asked her to refrain from going to practice because all of the male performers tended to be distracted by her great beauty.

"Darling, you are a distraction." Antoinette had told her, trying to be gentle," They can't focus when you are around."

She had laughed in disgust at that, her mouth spreading into an amused grin but her eyes burning with contempt,"Tell me, mother, is that a compliment or a brush off?"

She watched as her mother paced, observing each dancer to make sure their moves were precise and perfect. She watched as her mother moved her long braid from her back onto her shoulder, and started twirling it; something she did when she was concentrating. She pointed the cane she rarely used at one of the dancers who came over, looking terrified. Axelle watched as Antoinette instructed the young man, and then sent him back out with the other dancers.

The horrid La Carlotta was singing now, belting out the notes too high as always. Every time a note was particularly shrill, Axelle would wince and fight the urge to cover her ears. From behind the curtain, she watched as Meg and Chrstine ran out on stage and leapt through the air like swans. She rolled her eyes, and then heard soft footsteps behind her. She whipped around, thinking it was Joseph Boquet, the dirty stage hand who had a passion for sneaking up behind her and grabbing her behind. But there was nothing there. She shrugged, thinking that it was most likely the much talked about "Opera Ghost."

When Axelle turned around, she discovered that practice was stopped. She came out from behind the curtain, and saw that the owner, What's-His-Name, as she called him, was speaking.

"M. Reyer... Madame Giry..."

Antoinette looked up, clearly irritated by this interruption.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please. If I can have your attention... As you know... for some weeks there have been rumors of my retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true, and it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire. Mr. Richard Firmin and Mr. Gilles Andre."

"They must be rich!" One of the ensemble girls whispered excitedly to another girl who smiled, looking ecstatic.

At the word "rich", Axelle emerged from behind the curtain, and beamed in vain satisfaction as the two ensemble girls moved out of her way. As she moved to the front of the crowd, all of the girls moved to let her through, and all of the men watched her, tongues wagging as always.

"And we're deeply honored to welcome our new patrons, the Vicomte de Chagny and..." Gilles Andre paused for dramatic effect," The Duke."

"Ooh la-la." Axelle purred under her breath," Now _he_... is rich."

"I can speak on behalf of the Vicomte and myself... we are both honored to support all the arts. Especially the Opera Populaire." The Duke told them. He went to continue, but then he noticed Axelle standing in the front of the crowd now. Antoinette quickly walked over to her, to tell her to go back to the flat, but the Duke spoke before she could.

"Who is this striking beauty?" He asked, reaching for her hand.

"My daughter..." Antoinette started.

"Axelle." She put her hand in his, and he kissed it. She smiled, and looked into his grey eyes. He was older, but handsome nonetheless. And he was most definately rich.

"Axelle. A pleasure to meet you." The Duke told her.

"Oh, she's very pretty, isn't she?" What's-His-Name said, smiling. Antoinette shot him a look, and he replied," Just like her mother." She rolled her eyes slightly, and he cleared his throat," Gentlemen, I do believe we are holding up their practice. But before you go, meet Signora Carlotta Guidicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons now. And Signor Ubaldo Piangi."

"A pleasure." The Vicomte replied," We will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies, madame." He apologized to Antoinette who nodded, and then to the conductor," Apologies monsieur."

As the Vicomte walked away, the Duke didn't seem to notice. He was staring into Axelle's bright blue eyes, and she was staring back at him.

"Duke?" The Vicomte asked.

"Yes..." He cleared his throat, and tore his eyes away from Axelle's reluctantly," My apologies."

Axelle smiled seductively at him, and then raised her eyebrows at her mother, who was looking at her strictly. She smiled innocently, and then walked away. At first, Antoinette was going to go after her. But then she realized that the two new owners expected her to show them what she did around there.

"We take a particular pride in the excellence of our ballets, monsieur." She told Andres and Firmin.

"I see why, especially that little blonde angel." Firmin replied, observing Meg as she danced.

"My daughter, Meg Giry."

"And that exceptional beauty. No relation, I trust."

"Christine Daae, promising talent, Mr. Firmin. Very promising."

"Daae, you say? No relation to the famous Swedish violinist?"

"His only child. Orphaned at seven when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitories."

"An orphan, you said?" Andres questioned her, looking for further information.

"I think of her as a daughter as also. Gentlemen, if you would kindly stand to one side."

Axelle had started to go back to the flat, but then she decided against it. The creaking of the catwalks above her told her that the Opera Ghost was lurking around. Personally, she believed that the Opera Ghost, who was constantly making things fall, break, or catch on fire, was one of the stage hands fool around. But it was always fun to see everyone get so upset over the little mishaps. She heard Carlotta screaming that she was leaving, and she rolled her eyes at that; this was the third time that she had threatened to walk out on the production that week. She loved making a scene, that one.

They would grovel and cater to her ego, and then she'd agree to stay. Axelle listened closely, and chuckled to herself when she heard the two new owners begging.

"If anyone needs me... I shall be in Australia." She heard What's-His-Face quip.

"Opera Ghost..." Axelle sang, her voice floating beautifully in the silence," Opera Ghost, are you here?"

She heard Carlotta start singing again, breaking the silence that was back stage with one cacophonous note. This time, Axelle couldn't resist. She plugged her fingers into her ears and waited for her to be done singing. But it was a bang and then screaming that made her start listening again. She ran onto the stage where everyone was in chaos because a light had fallen. Meg and Christine were standing with Antoinette, and Axelle walked over.

"What happened?" She asked uncaringly as Andres and Firmin tried to help Carlotta up. But she was in the middle of a temper tantrum.

"It was the Opera Ghost, Axelle!" Meg told her in an excited but slightly terrified whisper.

"You two! You are as bad as them! 'These things do happen'." She mocked them.

"God, she's annoying." Axelle sighed, loud enough to hear them.

"And you..." La Carlotta pointed at her furiously.

"Muah?" Axelle asked innocently, pointing to herself.

"You are a... uh!" She stomped her foot," For the past three years, these things do happen! And until they stop happening this thing..." She pointed at herself," Does not happen!"

She stormed away, taking her little white dog from her assistant and storming out.

"Signor Guidicelli, she will be coming back, won't she?' Firmin asked worriedly.

Antoinette had walked away once Axelle had shown up, knowing that Meg and Christine would be safe with her if anything else were to go wrong. She had found an envelope on the ground that had floated down from the catwalks above. She had seen his black cape billowing behind him as he walked back into the shadows. She observed the envelope, and the red seal that was shaped into a skull. She had read it as she walked, and knew now that it was her duty to deliver it to the two owners.

"You think so, monsiuer?" She asked him," I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost."

"God in Heaven, you're all obsessed!" Firmin exclaimed furiously, taking the note from her.

"He welcomes you to his opera house."

"His opera house?" Andres asked, shocked at the nerve of this Opera Ghost.

"And commands that you continue to leave Box five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due."

"His salary?!" Andres asked, now officially angered.

"Monsiuer Lefevre used to give him twenty thousand francs a month." Antoinette replied, smiling slightly in amusement at how angry the two were getting.

"Twenty thousand francs?!" Firmin asked, his tone even angrier than Andres had been a second earlier.

"Perhaps you can afford more." Antoinette challenged him," with the Vicomte de Chagny and the Duke as your patrons."

"Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight when the Vicomte and the Duke were to join us at the gala. But obviously we shall have to cancel as it appears we have lost our star."

"There should be an understudy." Firmin suggeted.

"Understudy?! There is no understudy for La Carlotta!"

"A full house Andre! We shall have to refund a full house!"

'Christine Daae could sing it, sir." Antoinette spoke up as she stood beside Christine.

"The chorus girl? Don't be silly." Firmin replied.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher." Antoinette told him.

"Who?"  
'I don't know his name, monsiuer." Christine explained in a timid voice.

"Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught." Antoinette informed him. She nodded to Christine who stepped forward.

"Alright. Come on, don't be shy." Andre told her.

"From the beginning of the aria, mademoiselle."

"Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves." Firmin told him.

"She's very pretty." Andre assured him.

But prettiness was nothing compared to Christine's voice. Once she started singing, there was silence in the Opera House. She looked at Antoinette, who nodded and smiled slightly, and she continued singing. Axelle walked away once she was done, hating Christine even more now. No matter what she did, she was always being complimented. Ency was a deadly sin, and Axelle knew that, but that didn't stop her from being envious of her "sister." Wrath was also a deadly sin, but that didn't stop Axelle from wishing that Christine didn't exist.

SSS

As Axelle stood in front of her mirror, brushing her hair and admiring her great beauty, she could hear Chrstine singing below her. It was opening night and there was a full house. She was on the final song of the evening, and there would be thunderous applause once she was done. Axelle swiped at her eyes, jealousy and hate still burning the sides of her face like flames. When Christine was around, there was no Axelle. She didn't even exist. Only men saw her. Her own mother and her little sister didn't even care to pay any attention to her because they were too busy admiring the orphaned girl.

"Darling child..." A voice echoed through the room, and tears started to fall from her eyes. Her only comfort, the Opera Ghost, was here," Why do you cry now? Ms Daae is singing so beautifully."

"Oh, not you too, dear old friend." She said as he appeared in the mirror beside her. He was on the other side, and she could never touch him through the glass. It was almost like he wasn't there at all.

"Is this envy, my dear?" He asked her," Are you jealous?"

"I am not." She replied irritably as she started to pull her brush through her flawless auburn hair again.

"You don't have to lie to me, child. Tell me the truth."

Axelle sighed, and buried her face in her hands," It is not her talent that I am jealous of. It is the attention she gets from all who surround her. My mother and sister especially."

"So you feel replaced?"

"Yes." She replied, wiping at her eyes again," You have no idea what it feels like to be replaced, friend."

'I have no idea what it feels like to be loved at all."

She looked at him, observed his white mask that stayed covering one side of his face, and his sad eyes.

"I love you." She told him sincerely," How could I not?" She laughed slightly," You are here when I need you, always. How do you know when I need you?"

"I am your guardian, my dear. Your guardian that is always watching over you."

She smiled, and touched the glass," I wish you would come to this side. We could be friends in person as opposed to friends separated by glass."

He laughed slightly as did she, and put his hand where hers was on the glass," You look so much like your mother."

Her smile faltered slightly, and then she heard the door open and close. She turned around, and saw that it was her mother who had entered. When she turned back to the mirror, he was gone.

"Is the show over?" She asked Antoinette as she quickly wiped at her eyes to hide that she had been crying.

"Yes. Christine is in her room, and Meg has retired alos."

"So why don't you?" Axelle asked shortly, not in the mood to talk to her after she scared the Opera Ghost away.

Antoinette was silent, and in the mirror, Axelle could see her staring at her.

"That was quite a moment between you and the Duke."

That same giggle emerged from Axelle again, same as it had the day Antoinette had requested that Axelle stop coming to practice. The grin that had spread across her face that same day was spreading across her face now.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." She responded coyly as she continued brushing her hair.

"Axelle, I don't know what happened between you and I..."

"Do you think I should cut my hair?" She stood up and turned around, noticing that her hair was about down to her behind," It's a bit long."

"But..." Antoinette continued as though she had never been interrupted," I am your mother, and you will do as I say whether you like it or not."

Axelle turned so she was facing her and replied," Ah, and that's where you're wrong. Are you challenging me, Mother? Haven't you realized... that you make rules and I make it my duty to break them?"

"I have realized that." Antoinette replied, smiling in annoyance," You think you can just do what you want, do you?" She used the same laugh that Axelle used when she was trying to get under someone's skin, and patted her daughter's cheek as she replied," We'll see about that."

She turned to walk away, but Axelle wasn't done. Once pulled into an argument, it wasn't over until the one she was arguing was reduced to tears or stormed away, cursing her. When she fought, she fought hard. When she was hurt by someone, she hurt them back, only worse.

"What is it about me that you don't like? I look like you, so it can't be that you're jealous of my stunning beauty." She laughed again," Men seem to fancy you, so that can't be it. Oh wait..." She grinned that annoying evil grin again," It's because I can hold onto a man. I'm not selfish, and cold..."

Antoinette turned quickly, and as she did, her open hand flew up and slammed across Axelle's face. Axelle stumbled back from the force of it but quickly caught her balance. Her hand went to her throbbing cheek, and she smiled again, but there were tears in her eyes. Tears of pain from the impact Antoinette's hand had made on her face, and tears from the pain she felt at the fact that her mother had even hit her at all.

"You're not cold? You're not selfish?" Antoinette asked, her voice low and trembling with rage," Christine had a very big night tonight, and you couldn't even put your jealousy aside to be there for her! You barely speak to your sisters or me! You think of no one except yourself, Axelle."

"That's because I am dependent on no one except myself. Before you accuse me of harshness and self-indulgence, why don't you consider what made me that way? You'd only see yourself, Mummy. You're the only cause." She cleared her throat which was tight with the threat of tears," I have to go to bed. I'd appreciate it if you'd turn out the light as you leave." She turned away, and started into her bedroom.

"Axelle!" Antoinette called after her, guilt already taking over her," Darling..."

Axelle turned in the doorway of her bedroom, and Antoinette was shocked to see that for once, her daughter was crying in front of her.

"All I ever wanted was to be perfect in your eyes, Mum. But I was never as good as Christine or Meg. I never will be."

"Axelle..." Antoinette said, starting to walk towards her so she could just embrace her and apologize a thousand times for making her feel this way. But this movement seemed to jerk Axelle back to her senses, and she quickly wiped her tears away, as though realizing that she was crying in front of Antoinette for the first time.

"Goodnight, Mother."

She slammed the door to her bedroom shut and locked it so Antoinette couldn't get in. She kept her back to the door and listened to see if she could hear what Antoinette was doing out there. At first, there was no sound, and then she heard soft footsteps retreating. She had won the argument, but the last thing she felt was triumphant. She felt angry at herself, guilty for saying the things she said, but most of all, lonelier than ever.


End file.
